


Keep Your Thoughts To Yourself

by cummingforkylo (dunshiine)



Series: Kylo Ren Short Drabbles [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, innocence kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunshiine/pseuds/cummingforkylo
Summary: This story is part of a series of drabbles that come from requests over on my blog.You thought about Kylo Ren all the time, you couldn't keep him out of your head. It wasn't a problem until one day when you couldn't keep your thoughts to yourself.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: Kylo Ren Short Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829110
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Keep Your Thoughts To Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of a series of drabbles that come from requests over on my blog.

You tried your best to hide it. You didn’t need him to know this about you, you didn’t need the ridicule or the anger. You just needed to hide it, shove away your feelings and pretend like it wasn’t happening. But you seemed to run into him all over the place. You saw him at meals, you saw him in the halls, it was like there was no escaping Kylo Ren. So you tried to train your mind to avoid your thoughts of him. He didn’t know and he _couldn’t_ find out that every single time you saw him your mouth went dry and your underwear got wet. There was something about his body language, the way he walked with such power, such authority, the way his jaw clenched and his eyes snapped from person to person. You had been attracted to him with his helmet on and then, he stopped wearing the helmet and it was like your attraction to him had increased 100 times over. You found yourself staring if you were in the same place, you found your eyes drawn to him and your mind desperately trying to push back the thoughts of him that filled it. You found yourself wanting to kiss his full lips, stroke his hair back, feel the muscles beneath his armor, beneath his clothes even

You were accidentally letting your mind wander in the hallway of the supremacy one day when he passed by, you swore you could smell him and your stomach twisted, your heart pounded and your pussy tightened. You were about to shove the thoughts away and keep walking when you felt something stop you. He had grabbed your arm, making it impossible for you to pull away,

“You.” He said.

“S-sir?” you asked tentatively. You knew he was strong with the force, you knew that he could know your every thought without breaking a sweat and so you attempted to push away your feelings, to make sure he couldn’t know how turned on you were. It seemed you were too late however, his eyes searched over your face, scanning between your eyes.

“Come with me,” He said, his voice cool. He dragged you to your right where there was a door, it opened at his touch and he pushed you into the room. It was a simple, empty security room. There were monitors and controls for cameras around the ship but it seemed as though it was entirely unmanned for the time being. You barely had time to register this before he pushed you against a wall,

“I know your mind,” he said quietly, his eyes still flicking over your face. You shrunk away from the touch, he couldn’t be doing this, could he? What was going to happen to you? Were you seriously about to die?! Here!? In this stupid security room!? What a ridiculous way to die, killed by Kylo Ren for being turned on by him, seriously. He leaned in towards you, you could feel his breath against your skin and your stupid self found yourself getting even more excited.

“You want me,” he breathed, “I can see that…every time you’ve seen me in the halls you stare, you try to hide it but I notice. Every time you watch me you lose your breath a little, like you are now.” He was so close to you, you could smell him. Oh god, how does a smell make your knees so weak? It was intoxicating, heady, musty, tangy man smell and you wished it didn’t affect you but it did. You swallowed, your eyes wide, staring up at him, you couldn’t believe you were going to have to admit this to him. You didn’t answer and he cocked an eyebrow, “Admit it,” he said.

“I…” You started but you couldn’t force the words out.

“Well lets just see for ourselves how much you want your commander,” He said. He reached down and undid your pants, you shivered and stared down at his hand working to pull your pants open. This was like something out of a dream you had, had. Oh god, a dream that he had probably seen in your mind. Once your pants were open he moved his hand back and tugged his gloves off, letting them drop away. His hand moved back, tracing the waistband of your underwear before slipping in. He ran one finger delicately up your slit, as if just testing. Tingles shot through your body, waves of beating pleasure from that one simple stroke of his finger. He pulled his hand out, showing you the wetness on your finger. You watched in total awe as he put the finger into his mouth, licking the wetness off.

“Mmmm,” he breathed as he tugged the finger out of his mouth. “I knew you’d be soaked. I guess I didn’t know you would also be delicious.” He said, he stepped closer to you. His whole body was dominating, all his mannerisms were dominating. He was there to take control of you, and he knew that he already did have control of you. You were his from the second you first got wet looking at him in the hall.

“Take your pants down.” He instructed and again, stupidly, you immediately found yourself pulling them down around your ankles. “Underwear too,” he added, sounding bored. You hesitated for only a second and then were shoving them down as well. You were so close together, you could feel his breathing, the warmth from his chest and you wanted to kiss him. He must have seen that in your mind because he leaned in and pressed his lips to yours, shoving his tongue into your mouth. It felt like he was trying to possess your entire soul just from kissing you. When he pulled back his hands were at your waist. He tugged you away from the wall and towards the desk that the monitors were in front of. You stumbled over the pants around your ankles but he guided you there and then picked you up and sat you on the cool desk.

He immediately sank down in front of you and pushed your knees open. They were stopped by your pants around your ankles so he worked hurriedly on getting your feet out of them, you lost a shoe in the process. He finally got your feet free and he pushed your legs open winder so he was right in front of your pussy,

“You’re dripping for me, already.” He said, his voice maybe a little confused. You nodded hurriedly.

“Yes, I…I want you so badly.” You gasped.

“I’m going to make you cum so hard, nothing but this will ever be good enough for you again.” He said, pressing his lips against your thigh. You twitched at the touch, you thought you might explode if he were to put his mouth any closer to your pussy, but that seemed like his ultimate goal. His tongue shot out and he licked your inner thigh, tasting the skin there. You moaned as he lips sucked a mark into your leg. He moved closer and closer to your most intimate part, your pussy was throbbing, your lips parting slightly from your legs being held open by his strong hands. He leaned in and ran his tongue once along your slit, you gasped at the feeling and your hands immediately twisted into his hair. He glanced up at you and your eyes met as he started to drag his tongue along your outer lips. You shuddered. How long would you even be able to last if he were to lick you like this? Not long. His hand moved up and he spread your lips open with two fingers, pulling back to look at your pussy, to find your clit so he could tease it with his tongue. He moved back in and softly started to stroke along the sides of your clit with his tongue. He flicked his tongue over it once and you moaned so loudly and clutched his hair so hard that you thought everyone on the Supremacy would hear you and that you’d rip his hair out. He chuckled into your pussy,

“That’s right, little girl, you want it so badly, don’t you?” he asked before going back to licking little circles around your clit. You spasmed around him, it felt too good.

“Yes! Yes! Please! Kylo, ohhh! Oh fuck!” you moaned. You couldn’t believe this was happening, this didn’t feel real, you felt too lucky, it was too good. You spread your legs even wider, pulling them back and letting him continue to lick you. “More!” You begged. He started to lick long, languid strokes over your clit using the flat of his tongue. You stared down at him, it was the most vulgar thing you had ever seen but you loved it. You pressed your hips forward, wanting more. He lapped at your clit, stroking it up and down, this way and that. Waves of pleasure washed over you and he kept you teetering on the edge of your orgasm. It ebbed and flowed, built and then backed away. You couldn’t ge the words out to beg, all you could do was moan breathy, gasping moans and clutch at his hair. Finally he pulled back just an inch and looked up at you. You stared into his brown eyes pleadingly, finally he returned to your pussy and sucked your clit into his mouth, rolling it between his teeth, running his tongue over the sensitive pearl again and again and again and again, not stopping this time, not easing you away. You felt your body tense and the waves of pleasure burst over every inch of your skin as you came.

“Yes! I’m cumming! Yes, yes yes! I’m cumming!” You cried. He licked you through it but pulled away quickly after you started to come down. He reached down and tugged at his pants, pulling them down enough to let his erection spring free. He was so big, his cock throbbing and hard. You leaned back a little and kept your legs spread. He pressed the whole thing into you in one swift go that pushed you over the edge again immediately. Your cunt was already sensitive and aching so to be filled up so immensely drove you into another blistering orgasm. You moaned, wrapping your arms around his neck and kissing him as he pumped his hips in and out. You lifted your hips into him,

“Ohhh fuck me! Yes! I need it! Please, fuck me!” You cried as his hips snapped forward again and again, sending more rocketing pleasure through your body. You felt like you were floating, you felt like you didn’t exist in the normal everyday world. You only existed in some made up plane of existence where all you knew was pleasure. All you knew was his cock deep inside of you, pulsating through you, filling you up. You wanted to scream but inside you buried your head in his shoulder and bit down. His hips rocked forward and he grabbed you around the waist, squeezing your side and dragging you into him over and over again.

“I’m going to fill you up with my cum, oh good girl! Yes!” He groaned and you could feel his cock spasm. Cum spurted inside of you and you ground down against him, wanting to take it all. There was finally silence in the room, except for your heavy breathing. He pulled away enough to bend over you and kiss you again. His tongue swiped along your bottom lip and then he tugged back.

“I’m glad you can’t keep your thoughts to yourself.” He said as he fixed himself. “Get dressed now. I expect you in my quarters after supper.’ He added.

“Yes, sir.” You managed croakily, reaching down to fix your pants. You didn’t think the galaxy would be the same after this. Everything felt different.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can look into requesting something on my blog: cummingforkylo.tumblr.com


End file.
